Faded Flowers redone
by 23immortalimp07
Summary: A redo of my story Faded Flowers with the quotes added back in.  Padme's funeral from Revenge of the Sith


Disclaimer: I was sick with the flu when I wrote this. I was trying to think of more ideas for another fanfic. This was a product of looking up historical quotes from the Romanovs and remembering Padme's funeral at the end of ROTS. So without further ado, Anastasia proudly presents...

Faded Flowers  
_"A young girl who was called Evelyn had just died. She was lying in the cofen, very pretty. All her things [were on the same place nothing was changed and even the flower which she gatherd, stood in the glace, but was beginning to faid. Whe[n she died she was only 16 years old. Ther was a man who loved her without having seen her but new her very well. And she herd of him also. He never could tell her that he loved her, and now she was dead. But still he thought that when he and she will live [their next life whenever it will be that..."An uncompleted, strangely prophetic poem by 17 year old Grand Duchess Anastasia of Russia, in her own English. She was executed by the Bolsheviks on July 16, 1918, with her entire family, before she could complete it_

"Goodbye. Do not forget me! Many kisses from all of us to you, my darling."Her Imperial Highness, the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaievna Romanova of Russia, winter of 1917 in Ekaterinburg Russia, from her last letter   
Night had fallen on Naboo, in more ways than one. In many ways, night had fallen on the galaxy. The Republic was dead. A new Empire was rising. But for now, all the citizens of Naboo cared about was saying their final goodbyes to a beloved fallen leader. The leader was now-27 year old Senator Padme Amidala. Many on Naboo had known of her since she was a Queen who had barely turned 14 and yet was known for a wisdom and strength beyond her years. It seems that strength, that had enabled her to fight off a Trade Federation invasion with her odd mix of friends 6 months into her reign, had finally failed her. She lay, pale and beautiful, in her coffin. Her hands clasped a wooden pendant and gently curved over a stomach round with pregnancy. Her hair was carefully curled with the white flowers for which she was named placed lovingly in the dark curls.

Padme Amidala lay unaware of any of this, asleep forever. There was an old Naboo fairy-tale she had loved as a child about a beautiful princess lying locked in sleep until a handsome prince would kiss her and wake her up, and they'd live happily ever after. But though no one knew it, she had found her prince. But there would be no fairy-tale ending for them. No kiss would wake her. Her prince had gone dark. Her fairy-tale, all her hopes and dreams had died the day the Republic did. Her one-true love would soon become one of the most feared men the galaxy had ever known. She would never watch her children grow. Her story was a tragedy that was now at it's end, at least for her.

The people lit their torches and solomnly bore her coffin to the tombs where Padme Amidala would now join the other Royals of Naboo, her forbearers, in eternal slumber. Her family walked behind the coffin, fighting back tears. Her parents, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. Her sister Sola with her own children Ryoo and Pooja. They looked at her still body, and reminised. The new Queen, surrounded by her handmaidens, all in Nabooian mourning garb, walked behind them. The new Queen had only met her a few times, but greatly respected the fallen Senator all the same. Many of her aides had served under Queen Amidala and often they looked to Amidala's example when making decisions. Everyone present concluded Padme Amidala was a strong woman who had died much too soon.

Though no one saw him, there was a young man in the crowd. Padme had once said of him that he had "dark curly hair, dreamy eyes". Palo had dated her when she was 12. He had left the Legislative Youth Program they had been in together to become an artist. To his eyes, Padme Amidala now looked like one of the marble statues he was now so famous for. Pale and almost unreal, like an angel. A fallen angel...Now it was Padme who went on to the next life, wherever that will be, and unknown to the mourning people of Naboo, left behind her a legacy to be fulfilled by her twin children, Luke and Leia. But that is a story for another time and her part in it was now done. The End 


End file.
